Knee braces, when worn to provide a wearer/user with increased mobility and/or comfort, do not always work as intended, as depending on the size of the brace or the proportions of the wearer, said braces can slip or otherwise not remain in place as desired. As such, a novel knee brace system useful to maintain a proper position of a knee brace, including a knee brace worn by an obese or otherwise overweight patient, all while not negatively impacting mobility, would be commercially appreciated.